et Dieu sépara la lumière des ténèbres
by shtroumphet
Summary: les années 30. Un homme, une femme. Un monstre, une bienfaitrice. Un amour qui n'en est pas tout à fait un mais qui va les bouleverser tous les deux TJMM


Une lumière aveuglante. Un grondement semblable à un coup de canon. Le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant avec force sur les carreaux. Tom leva les yeux de son manuscrit, le bras en l'air, retenant une plume à quelques centimètres à peine de son parchemin.

Il contemplait depuis un moment la foudre coléreuse qui éclatait dans le ciel d'encre, menaçant à tout instant de s'abattre sur l'un des arbres de l'école. L'orage. A ses yeux, la plus belle réussite du dieu créateur, si tant est qu'il en existe bien un –ce dont il doutait fortement. La fusion même du sublime et du danger. Une alliance parfaite.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, Tom reporta son attention sur son professeur de potions, une pauvre créature bedonnante et menacée par une calvitie naissante avant l'heure. Slughorn. Un nom imprononçable pour un homme insignifiant. Ce dernier considérait Tom comme l'un des plus brillants élèves que Poudlard ait jamais eu, voire le meilleur, et ce n'était pas le seul à le penser. De ce fait, le jeune professeur laissait à son élève une plus grande liberté pendant ses cours. L'imbécile. Il l'était d'autant plus que sans s'en rendre compte, il permettrait bientôt la naissance d'un monstre.

La cloche retentit, indiquant aux élèves qu'il était l'heure pour eux de délaisser leurs rouleaux et leurs encriers le temps du déjeuner. Tom, comme à son habitude, fut le dernier à quitter la salle de cours. Ses « amis » l'attendaient, adossés nonchalamment au mur de pierre. Des amis ? non. Des ennemis ? non plus. Juste des pions. Des serpentards ? quelle question ! Tom jedusor avait créé son petit cercle d'intimes depuis 3 ans. Un groupe composé de jeunes hommes exclusivement. Des sangs pur plus ou moins assoiffés de pouvoir mais facilement manipulables. Des bouffons en adoration devant leur dieu, ou plutôt leur diable. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls en pamoison devant ce regard noir ébène où se mêlaient ambition, mystère et charme en une harmonie parfaite. Un visage dont les traits parfaits semblaient avoir été façonnés par les dieux. Une aura puissante et virile qui semblait avoir un effet magnétique sur tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Ou presque…

La horde d'élèves dévala avec fracas les quelques marches qui les séparaient du rôti qui les attendait sagement dans la Grand Salle.

Alors qu'il prenait place à la table des serpentards, Tom scrutait avec suffisance la table des professeurs qui dominait celles des élèves des quatre maisons. Slughorn venait de prendre place. Voilà qu'il examinait son assiette avec une attention toute particulière. Répugnant. Le directeur Armando Dippet, à sa gauche, un vieillard sec et avec un air pincé collé au visage en n'importe quelle occasion, ne semblait prêter guère d'attention au rapport que lui tenait l'affreux concierge de l'école, Vin's, dont la verve -à propos de l'effronté qui avait bombardé ce matin le long corridor de la bibliothèque à coups de boue- ne semblait pas tarir. Le vieil homme était réputé pour sa sévérité à l'égard de ses subalternes ainsi qu'une fâcheuse tendance à accorder plus d'importance au paraître qu'au reste. Rares étaient les élèves qui pouvaient se vanter de s'être attiré les faveurs du directeur, et pourtant, TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR pouvait compter parmi ce club restreint. En effet, l'attitude exemplaire du jeune homme ainsi que ses excellents résultats lui avaient permis d'accéder au poste de préfet, avec la bénédiction du vieux débris ainsi que celle du corps professoral. Le poste de préfet n'était d'ailleurs pas l'unique distinction qu'il avait eu l'honneur de recevoir au cours de sa scolarité. lors de sa cinquième année, Tom Jedusor avait reçu la récompense pour services rendus à l'école. Le seul service que Tom avait en réalité rendu à Poudlard avait été de se débarrasser d'un gros ahurit, et demi géant de surcroît. Depuis le renvoi de Rubeus Hagrid ainsi que le meurtre de cette pauvre fille de Mimi quelque chose, le ministère avait clos l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets. Pour l'instant.

Le garçon balaya la salle du regard mais il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut son professeur de métamorphose, le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Il évitait le vieil homme comme la peste et malgré ses efforts, Tom avait l'impression que Dumbledore le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Cette sensation faisait naître une rage intense en lui qui supportait avec beaucoup de mal l'attention particulière dont il bénéficiait. Il exécrait cette masse, ces pauvres clowns en attente d'un mot voire d'un geste amical de sa part. Grossier et navrant. Et Dumbledore le savait. Mais la distance n'empêche pas le sentiment d'oppression, surtout quand un vieillard, plus malin et surtout plus vicieux que tous ses stupides congénères, pose ses yeux sur vous pour ne plus les détacher ensuite. Même dos à lui, Tom pouvait sentir le regard perçant du professeur lui glacer la nuque. Dumbledore se méfiait de lui, et ça, Tom en était parfaitement conscient.

- Tom, tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme quitta ses pensées pour rejoindre le commun des mortels. Il vit alors une jolie blonde, un peu écervelée, le fixer avec un mélange d'impatience et d'envie. Les femmes… Un autre problème. Et de taille. Insignifiant parmi tous les autres mais étant donné que la moitié des élèves étaient du sexe faible, il ne pouvait y échapper. Depuis sa naissance, les femmes le répugnaient. Un sentiment sans doute dû à sa propre mère, morte juste après l'accouchement. Une pauvre créature dont le peu de dignité qu'elle possédait était parti en fumée lorsqu'elle ensorcela Tom Jedusor Senior, un moldu sans intérêt –pléonasme- avec un philtre d'amour. Un philtre d'amour dont les effets, disparus au cours des mois, s'étaient retournés contre elle, la laissant enceinte, et seule pour pleurer sur son triste sort. De ses deux « parents », le seul qui lui inspirait véritablement une haine sans limite était son géniteur. Un homme qui à défaut de lui avoir fourni une éducation, lui avait laissé son nom. Un « cadeau » que Tom avait eu soin de haïr pendant tant d'années, dans l'attente d'une vengeance en bonne et due forme. Une vengeance assouvie l'été dernier…

- Tom ?

Celui-ci jeta un regard glacial à la jolie fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui. Ses relations avec les femmes. Conflictuelles et sans grand intérêt. Elles ne lui seraient jamais d'aucune utilité alors à quoi bon s'efforcer de leur être agréable ? Pourtant, en les évitant comme la peste, le malheureux avait produit l'inverse de l'effet escompté. Son physique et son apparente indifférence à l'égard de la gente féminine de l'école avait eu raison des dernières barrières de ces demoiselles qui, à la recherche d'un défi de taille, avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour Tom Jedusor de s'afficher au bras d'une d'entre elles. Un défi qui aurait pu paraître déplacé 20 ans plus tôt, mais avec la fin de la guerre mondiale, les mœurs avaient évolué et les femmes aussi. Plus émancipées et donc plus séductrices. Ainsi, cette jolie blonde décidément de plus en plus agaçante, Lauren Banks, s'évertuait, non sans mal, à attirer l'attention du beau Serpentard, avec toute la subtilité dont elle était capable, afin, dans un premier temps, que les autres filles de l'école la jalouse, but ultime de toute adolescente mais aussi espérait-elle que dans quelques années, Lauren Banks aurait l'honneur de signer sur les parchemins officiels Mrs Lauren Jedusor, parce qu'après tout, elle trouvait que ça sonnait bien. Pauvre fille.

Répondant avec lassitude aux questions qu'on lui posait, Tom avalait sans grand appétit le contenu de son assiette. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés, encore une fois mais le serpentard n'avait jamais vraiment faim. Lorsque les plats disparurent des tables pour laisser place aux montagnes de desserts, Tom, au lieu de se jeter avec peu d'élégance sur les succulents gâteaux, se remit à l'examen de la pièce. Devant lui, la table des Poufsouffles. La poubelle de l'école. Officiellement, Serpentard recrutait les plus malins et les plus ambitieux, Serdaigle les plus intelligents, Griffondor les plus courageux et Poufsouffle… le reste. Les incompétents se mêlaient aux simples d'esprit et tout le monde trouvait ça normal puisqu'ils étaient à Poufsouffle. De la vermine à exterminer. Aucun intérêt. La table à l'autre bout de la salle était celle des Serdaigles. Des travailleurs. Tom, de temps à autre, dans un élan de pacifisme se surprenait à apprécier leur compagnie. Les discussions intellectuelles ne foisonnaient pas vraiment dans la salle commune des serpentards. De plus, étant préfet, il fallait soigner sa réputation. Chose sacrément plus difficile avec les Griffondors. Ou plutôt une partie. Ou plutôt une fille. Une septième année. Brune aux yeux clairs. Bleus. Ou verts. Non. Bleus. Grande et fine. Il la connaissait plutôt bien car elle était préfête en chef. Distante mais néanmoins pas désagréable. Avec les autres. Lorsqu'ils étaient contraints de patrouiller ensemble, Tom sentait chez elle une réticence puissante à son égard. Une antipathie pour les serpentards ? Il en doutait. Par contre, ce dont il était sur, c'était que Minerva McGonagall se méfiait de lui comme de la peste.


End file.
